Silence Within Stone Walls
by whitephoenix18
Summary: "Naru…please…save me." A year has passed since Mai had returned to London. However, a new case lands at SPR and with it comes a dangerous choice. Sequel to Awaken My God. HIGH T RATING
1. Chapter 1

~Mai's P.O.V.~

The sight was beautiful. These crowed streets of London on this Sunday morning and it seemed that something had the crowds in a rustle but I paid little attention to it. Instead, I shifted my gaze to just above the buildings where I could see the tops of the towers of the Tower Bridge. Even from this dainty apartment and ugly window, the sight was untainted. Amazing, and to make this better the sun on my back felt great.

_The warmth it gives...on…my…back? How? I am facing the window…_

Suddenly the heat on back became painful and the sound crackling became too apparent. Without any further thought, I quickly turned around to find the sight of flames consuming the door.

_Fire._

And as if a switch had been flipped on, everything began to slow down. I could see the door slowly being consumed and smoke was beginning to form within the room. I wanted to escape but my only option was the window that stood over four stories high from the streets of London.

_I don't want to die._

Quickly, I ran to the window and I could see the crowd watching. I tried to pull the window open but the blasted thing was broken for months and would not budge. I looked around to see if there was anything to shatter the window and I decide the chair two feet from me was the best thing. I quickly pick it up, the heat from the flames was becoming worse by the second, and I slammed it against the window. That ugly window shattered, with little force it took, the room had once again burst into flames that were even more violent and deadly then before. I looked behind me only to find that the fire had spread and was now claiming the wall as its next victim. I turned back to the window, going to follow through with my escape but when I looked down, the sight of the flames eating at the outside wall was all that filled my vision. That was it, my last option was gone. Slowly, I moved away from the window and placed myself in the furthest corner from the heat was unbearable and the smoke was filling the air. I was barely breathing when I took my last look around the room. Nothing. No way out. I was going to burn…

_Naru…please…save me._

The darkness was a welcomed sight in my eyes. The only light in the room was from the monitors from the Observation room next door. I could feel my chest heaving up and down, the only evidence of the effect from the dream.

_It's over. Thank God._

"Mai" A voice called and with it the lights in the room were suddenly turned on. The sudden brightness was too much and I instantly closed my eyes waiting for them to adjust to the new found light. I could feel the electrodes being taken off my forehead and chest.

"How are you feeling?" The hand was placed on shoulder slowly guiding my body up into a sitting position. The voice was male, and it belonged to someone who I didn't want to see at this moment. However, I didn't think too much on it because the sudden movement reminded my body how freaking cold it was in here. Bringing my hands up, I wrapped them around me trying to hold in any kind of warmth left within. Suddenly, I felt a jacket being placed onto my shoulders and I took full advantage of it by grabbing the sides and trying to cover as much of my body as possible.

"Alexander" I whispered to the man. Suddenly, from the side of the room the sound of a microphone being turned on cut through the air, grabbing my attention away from the man beside me.

"_Mai, the test went well. The results should be in and ready to be reviewed in an hour or so._"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to the large, darken glass window. I could barely make  
the five or so people behind it.

"Thanks Andrew. I'm just going to go get something to eat." I lightly threw my legs over the edge of the examination table and got off, my bare feet landing on the cold, slick floor of the Testing Room. "And while I'm at it, I'm going to change into something more decent." Remembering that I was currently only wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top and now the jacket Alexander gave me.

"_Take your time. We'll wait for you to get back._" I nodded and turned to leave when Andrew spoke again. "_And Mai, you did well today."_ I turned to smile at him before opening the door and leaving with Alexander following close by.

"So Alexander, what brings you to this part of the building?" I continued to look in front of me.

"What? I can't visit my favorite psychic?" he said. I stopped suddenly, turning around to face him and in one graceful motion took the jacket he gave me off.

"Not today you don't." I replied lightly slamming the jacket into his chest. He grabbed onto it before I let it go. I took a look at the man in front of me trying to find a reason for his visit. The man was dressed in a casual dark suit with the top of his buttoned up shirt open and hanging off his right shoulder was a dark laptop bag that he usually left in his office.

"Well too bad for you because I wanted to see how the test went today" I looked up to his face to see him smirk slightly.

"Trying to piss me off today, I see. Anyway, why would today's test be anything special? I have it done once a month. Just like the other tests including the test I will be doing tomorrow." I turned around once again heading in the direction of the locker rooms. I was determined to ignore the next thing that would come out of his mouth.

"First off, I wasn't trying and second of all, the test tomorrow has been cancelled on the orders of Luella and Martin Davis." I _could not_ ignore that.

"Why?" I didn't turn around to face him. "They were the ones that were insisted that I be tested every month to keep track of my progress."

"Well there's been a change in schedule and they need you for something else."

I sighed then replied. "Let me guess, a new case, right?" I turned my head slightly towards him and I could see him nod at me. "I knew there was reason for you coming to visit me. Damn and I was really looking forward to this weekend too. Oh well." Pausing, I turned away from him heading once again towards the locker room. "Why don't you head to the lobby where we can finish this conversation and I'll catch up in a second."

* * *

The lobby was down five floors from the Diagnostics and Testing floor. Before I headed down I had changed into some jeans and threw a jacket over the tank top along with a pair of worn sneakers. Now, here we were sitting at table next to the large windows that looked onto a garden that was surrounded by the building. I looked at the window and at the reflection of the woman in it. I could barely recognize myself anymore. My hair was longer and I looked as if I hadn't slept in weeks. I guess the more in control I feel the less I can feel at ease. Turning back to the table, I looked at items before us. In front of me was a bottle of water and bag of potato chips while Alexander got only a hot cup of tea.

_I think it was Earl Gray. Ugh._

"So…this case, what's the deal with it? I mean for the Davises to pull me out of the testing schedule for a case is rare." I looked up at him and watched him pulled out a manila folder out of his laptop bag. The folder wasn't particularly big but enough to arise some curiosity.

"Check it out yourself." He said handing me the folder. I opened it up to review it and the first thing I came to was small pile of pictures. On the top of the pile of pictures was an old black and white photo of a large stone building.

"A castle?" I asked continuing to look at the photos. I flipped to the next picture and the moment I saw the man's face I was no longer in the chair and near the table.

"A prison. A prison with some..." He hesitated, trying to choose his next word carefully. "Difficult issues." I glared hard at him.

"A little warning would have been appreciated Alexander." I took a deep breath and walked back towards the table. I grabbed the chair and pulled it forward to sit down upon it once again. I picked up the pile of pictures and started to slowly flip through them. "How…many?" I asked hesitantly.

"In the last six years, seven people have died. Three of those bodies had showed up in the past year." Alexander stated softly. I looked up at him and asked. "Three bodies showing up at an old, historic prison is big news Alexander and is something that doesn't just escape the media's eyes, so why hasn't there been anything in the news? No…why don't you do me one better. Who's exactly is keeping this quiet?"

"Scotland Yard." Two words I didn't need to hear. However, it began to make sense why I was being pulled. I put the pictures aside and began to look through the file.

_Huntigan's Prison. Built in the early 1880's by Lord Adhelm Huntigan. The prison was built in on the east side of Ravenscar in North Yorkshire, England. The prison was meant for higher class criminals at that time but also held lower class criminals from the immediate area. The location on the prison was decided because of how the cliffs are in the area that only a solid stone wall and miles of ocean is needed to separate the prison from the rest of the world._

"_An ocean? That last time I had case near the water two people had died." _The thought of it made me shuddered. I continued to read on.

"So for the last three years the prison has been experiencing normal things associated with hauntings like doors shutting on their own, sounds from unknown sources, touching, items disappearing, etc. However, only in the last year have people been attacked and killed. Not only that but six years ago a woman was found murdered there and then two more, each with a year between them. Also with the last victim from four years ago was found with a staff member from the prison…umm…his name was Daniel Manes. He was one of the tour guides for the prison. He was found dead next to the woman." I looked up back at Alexander. "Has anyone else some to investigate the prison before this?"

"Yes, another team of ours, about a month ago, however, they left unsuccessful and the Professor is being pressured from the higher ups to fix this now." He took a sip from his tea before continuing. "The last thing the _Yard_ needs is seven unsolved murders on their hands by something that can't be seen. So the Davises are sending you in with another team that they are bringing into solve this case before someone else gets killed."

"Who's the team that they are bringing in?" I asked. Alexander reached down into his laptop bag and pulled out another large folder and handed it to me. I had just opened the folder when he said.

"Your old one."

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V.~

I couldn't tell what was worse. The two _annoying_ children behind me, who for almost the entire flight had kicked the back of my seat, or the _annoying _men in front of me with the woman next to them, smacking the one man for comments he kept making.

_When will they learn the meaning of peace?_

I looked at scene before me as Yasuhara grabbed onto Monk looking at him lovingly as he said something I found of no interest. Monk was desperately trying to get him to let him go but was failing miserably. Beside them Ayako started to laugh.

_Why did I have to bring these idiots with me?_ Suddenly the intercom came on pulling me away from the scene before me to the woman speaking.

"Good afternoon. We will be arriving at the London International Airport in about twenty minutes. I would like to ask that you throw any trash away when the flight attendants come by and that all electronics be shut off for the remainder of the flight. Thank you and Welcome to England."

I looked to Lin who sat beside me. He just nodded and I returned back to the book in my lap. _Will she be happy to see us? To see me? I can remember that night so clearly. _I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the head rest as the memory flashed through my mind.

_"Like what Mai, what other options do we have?"_

_"Anything… anything but this." Her hand was tightening around my arm, her voice trembling. Then turning her eyes from me she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_"I know… but you did." Suddenly her other hand grabbed the front of my shirt and she said. "If you care anything about my sanity you won't do it." All I could do was look at her. Then leaning down I whispered into her ear._

_"__I was the one that was wrong." __Then grabbing her shoulders I pushed her back into the wall, our bodies pressed together, and I forced her to look at me._

_"Naru-" But before she could say anything else I silenced her with a kiss and I couldn't stop myself. At first I could feel her wanting to resist but soon she had stopped trying. Then, slowly I began to wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. I didn't want to let go… I didn't want to let her go._

_I soon backed off giving us time to breathe. Our hearts were pounding and our breaths were in perfect unison. I watched as Mai tried to avoid my gaze but as soon as our eyes met I could tell there was something different about her. Hesitation but there was something else and I really didn't care…_

_And neither did she because once again our lips met, but this time it was different. Not that it wasn't passionate but it was as if we were trying to take in as much as possible of what was happening before it was over because this could never last. And we both knew that._

_Mai had quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed our bodies closer against the wall. And this time we didn't wait for any formalities because our kiss soon began to deepen. And I don't think either one of us knew how far this would go because soon I found my hand going up her shirt or that her hands were now entangled deeply into my hair. But I couldn't let this go any further because I knew she would only regret it. So instead, I removed one of my hands from her body started to build up the energy in me. The air began to thicken once again and I focused as much I could, despite my kissing Mai, on my hand._

_Mai had started to realize what happening and began to resist but I only pressed against her harder, both being into the wall and the kiss. Suddenly I could feel a tear slid down her face as the energy was suddenly sucked out of me. And in the background I could hear the breaking of the stone wall._

_It was then that I released Mai from my hold. And with the energy I had left I looked at her and saw as the tears flowed from her eyes._

Twenty minutes flew by and we had finally docked and we being ushered off the plane. We agreed to meet outside the terminal before heading to the luggage pick up. The airport was crowded and noisy. My parents planned to have someone there to greet us and take us to their house for the night before heading out to the site the next day.

"Oliver Davis." I turned my head at the sound of my name and there just a distance off was a red haired woman bouncing above the crowd waving her hand like crazy.

_Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore the crazy woman._

"Oliver Davis, don't you ignore me, young man." Madoka yelled across the crowd. When she finally reached us she glared hard at me before going to her husband and giving him a quick kiss. Then turning towards the others she spoke Japanese.

"Nice to see all of you again and welcome to London." She smiled at them before saying. "Why don't we grab your luggage and head towards the van."

"Madoka" I looked towards Masako as she spoke up. "How's Mai?" Madoka's smile dropped a little before saying. "She'd doing well." Suddenly she brightened up again. "But don't worry you will get to see her tomorrow at the prison and you guys catch up on what happened in the past year." Everyone seemed to brighten up at this but it was easily noticed that they were upset.

"I would rather not stay here any longer so let's go." I stated coldly. Everyone perked up at this.

"Yes sir, big boss." Yasuhara exclaimed before grabbing onto John and headed towards the luggage pick up.

"Poor John." Bou-san stated before heading after them and everyone silently agreed following after them.

We were soon loaded into the van and headed towards the outskirts of the city towards my parent's home. As Lin drove, it began to rain. From behind me, I could hear the groans from the others about the weather. However, I was just lost in thought.

_Tomorrow. One more day, I finally get to see her after all this time._

* * *

_whitephoenix18: Here we go again. Hello you avid readers and Thanks for reading the sequel to Awaken My God._

_morningnight: you really hate commas and hi everyone!_

_whitephoenix18:..._

_morningnight: nevermind she is to hyped on her stupid new manga to care_

_whitephoenix18: What? nevermind not woth it however I would like to say that I FREAKIN HAPPY that this chapter is finally done. It took forever. _

_morningnight: Well, actually, I would LOVE to tell you something...your beloved whitephoenix18 cheated! That's right she cheated_

_whitephoenix18: I can't recall every single word of the flashback from the last story,sissy (she is very mean)_

_morningnight: woah! who said I was talking about that? (if you are lost, we are talking about the flashback. She copyed and pasted it.) _

_whitephoenix18:*cocks head to the side* then what?_

_morningnight: ...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_

_whitephoenix18: whatever, it's to hot out to be running around however, getting back on topic if you liked this chapter (or not) review to let me know what you think_

_morningnight: (hahah she wrote toy instead of you) I smell muffins! _

_whitephoenix18:good for you but we should let them go_

_morningnight: Why? Locking them in our basement and only giving them bread and water every few days and never letting them see the hope of day is wonderful!_

_whitephoenix18:one word: creep._

_morningnight: thats actually three..._

_whitephoenix18:goodbye and thanks for waiting forever for this sequel_

_morningnight: We tried to kill each other because she wasn't finishing it yet she kept bothering me about it. So yea, if the second chapter never comes, you know why._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey whitephoenix18 here. I would just like to mention some things first.

1. becasue i didn't do it in the first chapter I would like to mention that I obviously don't own Ghost Hunt _(morningnight: not that we care)_ or it's character, just the tale

2. Ravenscar is a real place in North Yorkshire _(morningnight: I am pretty sure that North Yorshire is a make believe fairy land)_, type it in to bing or google (which I also don't own) and follow the directions down below (its only a portion) to get to the offical location of this story.

3. Also, a reviewer brought it to my attention that the timeline may be a little confusing so to clarify it, Awaken My God took place 3 _(-hehehe a number by morningnight)_ years after Mai left and she would be 21 at the time (because she left at 18) and Naru was 22. As for Silence Within Stone Walls, Mai is 22 and Naru is 23 (_morningnight: How old is Lin?) (whitephoenix18: god I wish I knew) (morningnight: then tell me how old John is because we all know that he is the best character in the entire show! Go Jason!) (whitepoenix18: 25) (morningnight: Holy Crap he is WAY to sexy for me! But I love him anyway...) _and it has been a year since Awaken My God. I hope that can clarify _(- hehehehe a word by morningnight)_ that up.

Well that is it so enjoy!

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

"Mai don't do it." Alexander yelled from behind me but I just ignored him. Turning the corner I head straight for the mahogany double doors at the end of the hallway where the CEO of SPR was at. Just as I was about to reach the doors a voice called out.

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't go in there!" The secretary said but just like Alexander, I wasn't stopping for anyone. So reaching the doors, my eyes glanced over to the gold plate to the right of the doors.

_Professor Martin Davis. _

Then throwing the doors open, I walked in. The office was large and the walls on either side of me were lined with bookshelves and each one filled to its sides with books and just to the left of me was a sitting area with dark furniture and a glass coffee table in the middle of it all. Then, in front of me was a large Mahogany desk with exquisite wood work long the edges while just behind it was a floor to ceiling window that replaced the entire the wall with a view of the beautiful city. However, it was the older couple that I found to be the most interesting thing of the room at this moment. They were off to the side of the room standing in front of the window and when I entered, they attention was turned towards me.

I stopped, and glaring at them, not bothering to hide to anger within me, I said. "What the hell is this?" They seemed to get what I was talking about because Luella stepped away from her husband and gestured towards the sitting area. I walked over and took a seat on the couch the one side of the coffee table while she and her husband took the couch on the opposite side.

Just as we were sitting down Alexander walked in. The professor nodded to him and Alexander walked over and took a seat on the chair at the head of the coffee table, placing his laptop bag against the side of the chair. My gaze however, never left the couple once. I waited for an answer and this time Martin picked up on it.

"Mai…we figured this might frustrate you but-" He started to say but his wife interrupted him.

"The last team we sent in there were not only unsuccessful but a few were injured and now we are sending in our only son in to an aggravated site where he could not only be potential hurt but killed because he is probably the best SPR has." Her voice seemed to fade out at the end and I looked at her with surprise. Her face was like an open book and expressed the fear inside her.

"Luella…" I whispered. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Mai, not only do you have previous experience working with Noll but as of this moment you are one of the few more sensitive psychic we have here at SPR and I, as a mother, would rather have you there with him then risk losing another son." I looked down at the table trying to avoid her gaze. "Mai, I know this will be difficult-" This time I cut her off.

"No, I understand perfectly." Then looking up to her, I said. "Though I doubt I could do anything to protect him. Na-Noll is pretty independent minded and I doubt he would ever listen to me." I laughed. Luella just smiled before saying. "I believe that because it is you that he will listen." I just looked at her confused but shrugged it off.

"Mai, take the rest of the day off and pack for the case. You and Alexander we'll leave tomorrow." Martin said. I nodded and got up from the couch heading towards the door. As I reached to door, Alexander grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hall to an empty section.

"Here I thought you would put up more of a fight." Alexander says, letting go of my hand. He walked over to a window that faced the east side of the city and leaned against it, placing his bag down beside him. I stopped next to him and placed my hands on the window sill.

"She's right. Noll will probably get himself killed." I sighed then turning I looked at Alexander. "At least if I am there I could try to _sense_ something before anything happens."

"Well, whatever the reason, as long as you're going it really doesn't matter." He said. I just smirked at him.

"Yea, whatever." I said. He turned and smiled at me before saying. "You better head home and pack. I'll meet pick you up at 7:00 at your place." I just nodded and he leaned down grabbing his bag and walked towards his office. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." I said before heading towards the elevator.

After that I headed home and began to pack for a week stay. For most of the night I tried not to think about the upcoming case or the fact that for the next week I would once again be working with Naru. However, within time I had fallen to sleep.

* * *

We had been on the road for almost five hours and we had just passed into Staintondale which meant that Ravenscar was only was a few miles away.

I sighed loudly, trying to break the stagnant silence between me and Alexander. From the corner of my eye I could see him glance over at me.

"Is there a problem?" He asked me. I swayed my head side to side thinking of how to answer before laying my head on my shoulder directing my gaze at him.

"I bored and the silence is killing me." I said, smiling at him. He glanced over to me smirking at me. Then turning his eyes back to the road he said. "What is the next thing on the directions?" I looked down at the paper and asked "We are on Gainforth Wath Road, right?"

"That turns into Rudda Road." He replied.

"Then you take a left onto Prior Wath Road which turns into Bloody Beck Hill and then into Scarborough Road. Fun…" I said bringing my eyes back up to the road before us.

"You'll be fine." He spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" I said, telling myself not to look over.

"You're nervous about the case-" I interrupted him and said. "Seven people are dead. If that's nothing to be worried about then I don't know what is." However, he didn't react to the interruption and continued on. "…and about working with your old employer who you seem to have a bad history with, to which Lin, the Davises and you refuse to tell me about."

I smirked and said. "That is because it's none of your business."

"Or it's because they are protecting you from facing something you should have faced years ago when you first came to London."

"Well, all the better for me." I smile sweetly at him. Then looking at the directions I said. "Take the next right onto Raven Hill Road. Follow it down to the end. There you will see Station Road and Peakside Road but there is also a back road straight ahead. Take it and follow it for blah blah blah and you have reached your destination."

"So elegant." He remarked sarcastically.

"That's why I read the directions." I replied. Alexander just shook his head at me and reached a hand over to the radio. He began to surf through the stations until he found a station that talked about recent events. I tuned it out and looked at the scenery we were passing.

Suddenly I felt the car begin slow down and to turn slightly to the left and I looked to the front and saw us going on to an unnamed back road lined with trees on each side.

_We almost there._

As we drove, the trees began to seem endless until suddenly the line of trees ended and fields replaced them. The scene was beautiful and as we drove further a split in the rode appeared. One, from my understanding, went towards Peakside road while the other went to Huntigan's Prison. We continued straight down the road and on the horizon line was a line of trees what I could only guess be a way to obstruct the public's eye from the prison. However, from above the trees I could see the top of the stone prison barely but as we drew closer the top of the stone prison became clear. Soon enough, we were among the line of trees and as we were about to pass out of it, the reason for being here came into site.

I leaned forward to get a better look of the prison wall. The stones were large and had seen many years but it still held its power to strike fear into a person. The road headed straight for the wall its large, iron gates. The gates took the shape of the archway within the wall covering the entrance from the ground to the top of the stone arch. There was no design or insignia on the gates but rather just thick, iron bars that ran vertical with the wall and a few bars that ran horizontal to the others holding them together. However, just beyond one could see the main building and the stone courtyard of the prison.

As we drew closer, the gates began to slowly open. Alexander slowed down his speed to a stop to give the gates time to open and in doing so he also turned off the radio. Once the path was clear Alexander drove on in a slow speed and as we entered something changed.

I froze at the feeling, and in fear of what I would see I looked only straight ahead.

"Mai." Alexander called to me. I slowly looked over to him…and only at him. His face showed the worry in him and I just smiled, trying to throw him off.

"It's fine, the place is just kind of creepy." I said. However, I couldn't shake the feeling in me so, instead I looked at the area between my feet until we came to a stop. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened the car door and stepped out. As my last leg left the car, so did the feeling that I had felt in my heart.

* * *

whitephoenix18: it is finally here, the next installment of Silence Within Stone Walls

morningnight: This took a bribe and a ton of headache medicine to finish

whitephoenix18: shut up and thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed and review to let me know what you think

morningnight: .BEASTXx glad you like HER more then ME!

whitephoenix18: don't bother the nice reviewer

morningnight: what? I am just saying that it would be nice for someone to recongize the hard work that I do for once. They all tell you how good you are at writing and how lovely your stor p[;=}\ B**CH PLEASE DON"T TOUCH THE LAP TOP WHEN I AM TYPING! you get crap like that when you do!

whitephoenix18: what have we unleashed onto this world?

morningnight: LOOK A SMILEY! seriously look at my last message were whitephoenix18 tried to get the laptop. THERES A SMILEY!

whitephoenix18: well keeping this short...thanks for reading (again) and please, please let me know what you guys think

morningnight: I like Sebastian's Kat more then you! She is nicer to me when we co-write stories together!

whitephoenix18: wow...a cat. Well bye for today.

morningnight: *pushes whitephoenix18 off the tiny twin size bed* MINE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, **Important Notice**. From this chapter and on english is "_italized with quotes_", japanese is "normal with quotes", and thought are _just italized._ Also, I sadly, don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters (except Alexander Walker), just this story.

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

I stepped out of the car and looked up around me. The prison where we would be working towered above me, casting a long shadow across the ground beneath me. I shut my car door and looked around at the grounds, suddenly feeling a little better about the situation. The path ahead of us broke off into three different ways. One path led to around the back, where I could see some of the weeds sprouting up from the edges of the building. There were also some old statues and stones back there, but the corner of the building obstructed my view.

I turned and followed the second path with my eyes and saw a beautifully kept garden filled with rose bushes and a fountain. There were two gardeners working with the other flowers and plants in the garden, each minding their own business. I could not make out a distinct characteristic about them, but I could easily tell that they were both men.

The last path that was in the middle of the other two that led up to the small building in front of the prison. The old stone held some cracks that looked to be filled in a little with an unknown substance. The two oak doors that sat at the entranced looked to be added in after the prison had shut down, giving it a little more of a modern look to it. Just as Mai studied the two doors, they opened and revealed a man coming out. He looked to be in his thirties with his plain grey suit that went well with his black tie. Following closely behind him, he had two other men, both wearing black suits and a white undershirt. Alexander and I watched as they approached us.

"_You must be Alexander Walker and Mai Taniyama_." He said. "_I will be showing you around for the next few hours, please follow me inside_." He then gestured to the two men standing behind him and said "_These men will grab your luggage and take it the assigned room, so please do not worry about it. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask_." He said before turning around, not waiting for them to follow as he headed back for the doors. I looked over at Alexander, who just shrugged before following after the man. I turned and watched the two men walk over to our truck and open it before beginning to unload it.

"_Mai, you coming_?" asked Alexander. I turned to see that he was already at the door, holding it open for me.

"_Yes, I will be right there!_" I called after him, looking at the men one last time before running to catch up to him.

I grabbed the door and held it open as I walked in, looking around the lobby as I did. The walls were a worn stone and the floors were a dark wood that looked new to the lobby. Taking a better look around, my eyes landed on the old style ticket booth to the right of the old with a younger man inside and an information desk to the left of the door way. The woman waiting there was dressed in a casual business suit and looked as if she was trying to keep busy. Just beyond that were offices and there was a glass window that looked into one which there was an older woman at secretary's , what drew my eyes was in front of me, in the back of the lobby, there was a large iron gate that had some stones steps leading up to the second floor just beyond it. I made my way over to the gate, something feeling off about it, but was stopped by the man's voice.

"_This is the lobby area where we take care of all of the business, especially with the tours_." He said.

"_Um, excuse me Mr….?_" Alexander started but waited for the man to reply.

"_Call me Carter_." He said.

"_Right, Mr. Carter, do you mind telling me where the base may be_." Alexander said as the door opened behind him and the men from earlier came in with our luggage. "_I am sure you have things you need to do, and I am certain you want this ghost gone as quickly as possible._" Alexander said in a nice tone. I just ignored them and looked at the gate. Something seemed really off. I took a few steps closer to it, unable to take my eyes off of it.

"_Excuse me_." said a blond hair woman next to me, catching my attention. "_Can I help you_?"

I looked down at her and found her hand over the mouth of the phone as she looked up at me with a nasty look. She was sitting at a desk just off to the side.

"_No, not really_." I said before turning around and heading to stand over by Alexander and Mr. Carter, who had been watching me.

"_Is everything okay_?" Alexander whispered to me as Mr. Carter began to lead us over to a solid, metal door that was off to the right of the iron gates in the corner of the room.

"_Yea, it was nothing_." I said as I followed the both past the desk and some furniturethat the guest used while waiting. Mr. Carter opened it and held it open for us. We walked through to find ourselves into a narrow passage way that wasn't very long, the only light coming from the shaking light above us.

"_It is right this way_." He said as he slid past us and walked down the hall, not at all caring to explain why we had to go this way.

At the end of the hallway, there was a small set of stairs that Mr. Carter began to walk up. I looked at Alexander, who went first, ignoring my questioning look. Just at the top of the stairs was a door to the left. The door was like the one before it, solid and made of metal. Mr. Carter opened the door and step inside.

"_I am sorry to disturb you, but the other team has arrived_." He said before stepping out of the way. Alexander made his way in first, blocking my view of who was already in there. As soon as I took a step in, the first thing I noticed was the blue eyes of a certain someone. I tried to look away, but something made them stay there.

"Mai!" screamed a voice I recognized immediately. I was able to tear my eyes away for a second to find a blond haired monk running at me, his arms out.

"Bou-san!" I was able to say before finding my mouth full of his sweater as he hugged me tightly, lifting me off of the ground.

"I missed you so much!" Bou-san said as he began to squeeze me even tighter. I heard a faint high heel walking over to us before I felt the monk holding me flinch as a loud noise echoed above me. I felt my feet hit the ground and the arms around me were removed instantly as he reached up and grabbed his head, covering the pain. "What the hell was that for!" He yelled turning to an older woman, with read hair. She was holding her purse up in a fist as she glared at him.

"You shouldn't hog her like that! Maybe some other people would like to see her!" yelled the woman. I smiled as I recognized the woman as Ayako Matsuzaki. She seemed to have not changed since the last time I had seen her, which made me smile.

"You could have just said that! You didn't have to hit me!" Bou-san yelled at her, but she ignored him as she walked over and gave me a sweet hug.

"It's nice to see you, Mai." She said in my ear as she gave me a little squeeze.

"It's nice to see you too, Ayako." I whispered back before she pulled away and stepped to the side as a young boy who looked to be in college stepped up, staring at me with watery eyes. "Hi Yasu," I said, using the old nickname I had given to Osamu Yasuhara, my long time friend who always knew what to say to make me smile.

"Mai-chan~!" He yelled suddenly before jumping at me and wrapping his arms around me, beginning to cry. "I've missed you so much!" He yelled into my shirt as I stood there stun for a moment.

"I've missed you to Yasu." I said as I patted his back. Ayako rolled her eyes as she reached out and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off of me. I smiled as I watched him look up at her with a nasty expression.

"Hey I didn't disturb you and your welcome hug, why do it for me!" He yelled at her. She sighed and said. "Because I wasn't acting like a stupid child." He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly turned my attention to the Chinese man walking over to me.

"Lin!" I yelled as I hugged him. It seemed that over the years I was gone, I had grown taller since he didn't have to lean as far down to hug me. It made me feel kind of sad, but I quickly got over it as he pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Hello Mai, it's nice to see you." He said. He took a step to the side, leaving only one more person. I looked at the boy sitting an empty table in to the side, looking over a folder in his hands, not paying attention to anything.

"Hello Kazuya." I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me with his normal cold expression.

"Hello Taniyama" He said before going back to the file, not recognizing me by my name at all. Somewhere inside of me, I knew that had hurt me.

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V.~

When we arrived, we were taken to one of the old guard stations that were within the prison. The room wasn't as large as some of the bases we have had in the past and in the middle of the room was a set of stairs which made half the room higher than the other and also would become a nuisance for us. There were tables already set up for us along with a few chairs and a couple of generators. I ordered Lin, Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san to go grab the equipment while myself and Yasuhara moved the tables around to fit the purpose of them. We ended lining them against the wall on the lower half of the room.

Once we had finished setting up the equipment, we had a two tables left for our personal use which ended up moving to the higher half of the room. After that I sent them out start setting up cameras and microphones throughout the prison.

"Come on Naru, you think we could take a little break. You've been running us like dogs here. When the hell are John and Masako going to get here to relieve us from this?" Bou-san complained loudly, sitting down on one of the chairs near one of the empty tables.

"If you would like to sit around and wait till the activity to start up before setting up the equipment, then suit yourself. As for John and Hara-san, they will be arriving tomorrow afternoon." I replied. Bou-san sighed in defeat before getting up and grabbing another camera and microphone.

"Where would you like this one?" he asked.

"Take it to the third floor." I said turning to the shelves and looking over the computers and generators again.

"Come on Yasu." Bou-san called to him.

Within two hours were set up and recording. Everyone was sitting around taking a break and Lin was beside me at the table typing on his laptop while I was reviewing the case for the fifth time. Suddenly the door from the secret hallway opened.

"_I am sorry to disturb you, but the other team has arrived._" Mr. Carter spoke. I looked up to see Alexander walk in behind him and just behind him my eyes landed on the woman that followed.

_Mai_

Her hair was longer than I remembered and her skin was lighter than before. However, the more I looked upon her, the more exhausted she looked. Suddenly our eyes met for a moment and I could see the unease that was within her.

The others went to greet her and I watched for a moment before returning to the file.

"Hello, Kazuya." Her voice brought my gaze away from the file and up to her.

_She wants to go back to this?Fine._ I thought before replying.

"Hello Taniyama." I said back to her before returning to the file. Without even looking up I could feel the hard gaze of Lin boring down on me. However, I wasn't going to give in just yet.

"So, what's going on?" A voice called from behind the newly arrived members. I looked up to see a woman holding two large bags. "Lunch anyone?" She said.

"Here, let me help you with that." Mai said grabbing one of the bags from her and walking over to the table and placing it before starting to empty the bag. Looking at her I could see the hurt in her eyes.

_Damn it. I hurt her. _I sighed. _Was she always this easy for me to read?_

Suddenly I felt a hand slammed down onto my shoulder and someone's breathe against my ear.

"_What the hell did you do this time, Noll?_"

* * *

whitephoenix18: finally, the newest chapter of Silent Within Stone Walls is here

morningnight: I have a bone to pick with you people

whitephoenix18: why

morninghight: I have no idea

whitephoenix18: ...weird, okay then...hope you enjoyed this and reveiw to let us known what you think

morningnight: why does no one like ayako, on my profile everyone has two votes except her...is she really that bad of a person?

whitephoenix18: well no but...I already voted for Lin sorry

morningnight: no one likes Lin either...oh and who else agrees with me that naru should not have had a P.O.V this chapter?

whitephoenix18: first off Lin is awesome, and as for naru I felt bad for not including him in the last chapter

morningnight: well I don't care he is a meanie! *pushes naru off a cliff*

whitephoenix18: you..you-no, I wont curse at you on this

morningnight: don't you care for naru's safety?

whitephoenix18: naru's a god

morningnight: that he is...*sigh*

whitephoenix18: *nods head in a agreement*

morningnight: you know who else is a god?...Todd Haberkorn

whitephoenix18: god you have no taste

morningnight: bitch please! He is WAY better then Yuri Lowenthal! He abandon EVERYONE! Mine helps them! and is smart! and plays all the sexy characters!

whitephoenix18: I am not doing this on here (because I know I am right) and thanks for reading hopefully the next chapter will be out soon enough

morningnight: ok fine, lets have them decide todd vs. yuri...TELL US!

whitephoenix18: how?

morningnight: you can tell us by review or poll that will be on whitephoenix18 page

whitephoenix18:...okay why not... but until then BYE **(and please review)**

morningnight: bye, love todd or die! *holds up jack-in-the-box* oh wait...sebastian's kat is the only one who knows that...nevermind, VOTE TODD!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! morningnight here, doing the important notice because whitephoenix18 is watching "How to Train your Dragon". The important notice is, I hope you enjoy the chapter^^ (actually, I just wanted to write something up here, because sissy always does it and this time there really isn't anything to say. Shhh! Don't tell her!)

* * *

~Naru P.O.V.~

"_What the hell did you do this time, Noll?_" asked a voice behind me, as I felt a hand slam down on my shoulder. I looked up to find a red hair woman staring down at me with an angry expression.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about_." I said before looking back down at the file in my hands. I heard a sigh before I felt the hand move down to my arm and yank me up from my seat.

"_What are_-"

"I am going to borrow Noll for a minute, so please excuse us!" Madoka said in a cheerful voice before practically dragging me out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind me, I pulled my arm free.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?_" I asked her through my teeth. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"_What do you mean what do I think I am doing? What about you? Why does Mai look so upset!?_" Madoka harshly whispered at me.

"_I don't know what you are talking about_." I said as I glared at the woman in front of me. She was accusing me of doing something that I had no part in.

"_Don't play dumb with me minster_" Madoka said as she pointed a finger at me, a stern look on her face.

* * *

~Mai P.O.V.~

I unloaded the food and passed it around quietly, listening to the conversations around me.

"_What are-_" Naru yelled suddenly. Everyone looked to see Madoka standing next to Naru as he glared at her.

"I am going to borrow Noll for a minute, so please excuse us!" Madoka said in a happy tone before dragging Naru out of the room. I followed them with my eyes the way until the door slammed behind them. I wondered what was going on, but was distracted when Yasuhara came over.

"Mai-chan~! I hurt my hand setting up the cameras, can you feed me?" Yasuhara said with puppy eyes.

"No, of course she can't!" Ayako yelled.

"That's right; she is going to be spending too much time paying attention to me! I hurt my hand to, and I can't eat either!" Bou-san said. Ayako turned to glare at him but Yasuhara interrupted them by grabbing Bou-san's hands and saying. "I will feed you my love."

"Ah…no thanks." Bou-san said as he tried to pull his hands free. "I think I can feed myself."

"But!" Yasuhara's eyes stared to fill with tears as he continued. "I thought that the deal was if I let you do all those dirty things to me last night, I could feed you lunch today!"

I burst out into laughter, along with Ayako, at the look on Bou-san face as he stared down at Yasuhara, lost for words.

"Come on, let him do it Bou-san!" I said, trying to hide my laughter. "You did promise him"

"I didn't promise him anything like that!" Bou-san yelled at me. I just laughed even harder. I was so consumed by being surrounded by my friends again, that I hadn't even noticed that Alexander had walked over to me and was now standing behind me.

"_I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself_." He whispered in my ear as Bou-san tried to pry free of Yasuhara, begging for Ayako's help. "_You looked pretty upset a minute ago._"

"_I'm fine_." I said as I turned back to my food. I pulled the lid off before beginning to eat it. "_It was nothing_."

"_Did it have anything to do with Oliver calling you by your last name?_" Alexander whispered. I dropped my fork in the container and stared at the ground. He always knew what was bothering me, no matter how much I hid it. It was always the same. I would get upset; he would say the right words and everything would be better. It was always the same cycle.

"_I said I am fine Alexander_." I said as I picked up my fork again and continued to eat, watching Bou-san finally pulling away from Yasuhara.

The door opened and in walked Madoka with a face of indifference and close behind her was Naru with a sour face. I looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled me.

"Yasuhara I want you and Bou-san to go around and see if there is anything that looks out of the ordinary. Matsuzaki, take Taniyama and Walker and go get a list of all the things that have been missing since the first time this has started three months ago." Naru said as he went back to his chair.

"Yes, Sir!" Yasuhara said as he saluted him. Naru threw him a glare that sent him out the door in a second. Naru just sighed to himself before continuing to look at his file. Madoka gave him a look, but he just ignored it as he continued to go through the information.

"Lin, see if the camera on the third floor has any reception." Naru said suddenly. I sighed to myself, knowing that he would never change. It has been a year and he still acts the same way.

"Let's go." I said before grabbing a walkie-talkie and heading to the door.

* * *

~Naru P.O.V.~

I watched as Ayako, Alexander and Mai all walked out the door, not one of them looking back.

"No, it does not." Lin said, drawing my attention. I looked at him with a confused face for a moment before remembering what he was talking about.

"Then tell Matsuzaki,Walker, and Taniyama to go fix it." I said before lifting up the file and getting lost in my thoughts.

"Why don't you?" Lin said. I looked up at him, surprised that he would say something. "You are the boss here." Lin than turned around and went back to typing on his laptop, writing in the information we had gathered.

I looked at him for a moment before pulling myself back up and walking over to the walkie-talkie that was right next to him and clicking the button.

"Matsuzaki, when you are done gathering the list of missing items, go to the third floor. The camera there is not responding." I waited for a minute, listening to the static before I heard in an annoyed voice.

"Alright Kayuza." It was Mai. Why did she have the walkie-talkie and not Ayako?

"Don't give me that tone." I suddenly said without thinking. I took my finger off of the button and waited for a response, but none came.

"You shouldn't be so mean." Madoka said from behind me. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face. "It's not nice."

I sighed before putting down the walkie-talkie and going back to my seat. I took the file for the fifth time and sat down, looking it over with my eyes. But nothing seemed to stick. I was too focused on the conversation that Madoka and I had moments ago.

"_I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I glared at the woman in front of me. She was accusing me of doing something that I had no part in. _

"_Don't play dumb with me minster" Madoka said as she pointed a finger at me, a stern look on her face. "You did something that hurt Mai, Noll." Suddenly, her face grew soft. "Look, I know the entire situation bothers you but this isn't Mai's fault–"_

"_Not her fault. She left Madoka, she left…" I whispered harshly back, trying not to let the others hear, before my voice failed me._

"_She left you." Madoka stated, her face held a look of sadness. "Noll, she left everyone…but she did it because of you." Her words were like a knife that cut me deeply. "__Don't__ forget that Noll." _

_She turned away from me and walked back into the room. _

I knew she was right but never would I tell her she was right.

* * *

whitephoenix18: um..hey here is the next installment of silence within stone walls.

morningnight: today, we are going to talk about someone special….

whitphoenix18: Eh that was funny

morningnight: you know who we are talking about *cough cough* zerocchi! *cough cough*

whitephoenix18: her review was fantastic.

morningnight: I can tell you she is an only child, because there is NO WAY IN HELL that we (as siblings) can NOT argue about something like that.

whitephoenix18: Yea, but we are kind of weird

morningnight: *mumbles to self* speak for yourself *speaks loud while jumping in the air* I GOT CANDY!

whitephoenix18: First off; its 18, Second off; screw you, Third off; SHARE the candy!

morningnight: but-but Sebastian's Kat gave it to me! WHY WOULD I SHARE!?

whitephoenix18: She can't share with me? Doesn't she like me? Apparently there is a problem with the word 'with'

morningnight: *looks down at candy* I don't know….*hands a piece to her* you can have this one. I don't like green apple and why is there a problem with the word with?

whitephoenix18: First off; you are soooo un-American and Second off; your spelling sucks!

morningnight: A. You have NO idea how many people tell me that because of my dislike for pie and cheesecake. Okay, I will eat chocolate cream pie and pumpkin pie (if given to me)…mmmm chocolate cream pie and my 2nd grade spelling level out of this!

whitephoenix18: Anyway got to run. Hope you guys enjoyed it and review to let us know what you think.

morningnight: sorry zerocchi for arguing again…here some candy *holds a piece of candy* Plus we updated this just for you and THANK YOU! Todd is SO better than Yuri (even though you said Vic is your favorite, you still admitted that Todd is better!)

whitephoenix18: god people have no taste! CALLING ALL YURI FANS! PLEASE COME BE FRIENDS WITH ME!

morningnight: If you want to find Yuri fans, go look on NARUTO fanfiction, not GHOST HUNT!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own ghost hunt or any of its characters (just the plot and Alexander)

* * *

~Mai's P.O.V.~

I have lived in England for almost three years now and I don't think I have ever been to a place like this.

Sure, I have been to prisons before but this was different. It doesn't matter how many corners you turn or how far you go down a hallway, the feeling of being watched never disappears. I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to see a shadow peeking out from one of the cells or cowering in some dark corner but that was never the case.

"This list seems pretty random. It seems to range from things like scarves and hats to candy and lunch boxes and then there are the items like cameras and watches. Heck, the lady at the desk said that some lady had lost one of her diamond earrings on the tour. She said that they spent forever looking for it but could never find it." Ayako stated while studying the list of items that were reported missing. We were headed to camera three to check it out to see what the problem was. Ayako was walking slightly behind me and Alexander, while Alexander made it his job to stay exactly at my side.

I looked around the hallway aimlessly, admiring the fact that such an old prison was in such good condition.

"Well, considering that the prison was built in the early 1800's and was active up to 1963, a thief during those times would've been of a poor background. Clothing and food are necessities, especially during the winter, and the real income comes from the higher valued items." I stopped walking and turned to face Ayako. "So, considering all of that, if there is a ghost behind the missing items then we are probably looking at a thief that had resided here anywhere from the early 1800's to the early 1900's." Ayako started at me in shock. "What?"

"You sounded just like Naru." She stated. "You had a Naru moment, Mai."

"Okay then." Alexander spoke before she continued on. "We should probably continue onto camera three and check it out before _Mr. Davis_ calls us." I nodded in agreement and turned around and continued on in the direction of the camera.

Arriving only a few minutes later, we came upon an old guard station on the second floor. Alexander started to go first but I stopped him. He gave me a look of caution but I ignored and went first. Walking up to the door, I looked closely at it, studying the doorway.

The door was made of adark wood that was chipped and worn in many areas from years of use and its handle was a metal that hadn't seen much care for many years now. When the door was in its prime use the handle was probably a decent brass metal and with its thin rod shape that would have went nicely with the dark wood of the door. However, what stood in its place now was anything but. The handle was worn and was rusted in many places and right in the middle the handle had been bent almost perpendicular to the floor.

_Maybe an accident? I need to remember to ask about that._

I slowly started to reach for the handle. _No._ I stopped myself and instead placed my hand on the wood in front of me. Closing my eyes, I began to concentrate on the door and what lay behind it. As a minute passed, I began to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach and it kept building up to the point that it felt like I could throw up at any moment. I struggled to keep my hand on the door and for a second I almost lost but that next moment a wave a calm and relief washed through my body. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Then taking my hand from the door I grabbed the handle and twisted the door open.

"It's fine." I stated, not looking back at the two other people behind me. The room wasn't as large as the one we were currently using for a base and the only furniture was a small wooden table and stool that were placed against the far wall. I looked to the right and in the far corner was the camera facing the door and us. I walked over to the camera and stood directly in front of it. "So, Ayako. What exactly goes on in hear that Kazuya would need to put in a camera in here?"

"Um…from what I recall I believe this was where…that's right, the door had shut on its own and had trapped two of the men from the previous team in here." Ayako said walking over to me. Her heels clicked the entire way and I just smiled to myself.

Alexander walked behind the camera and began checking it out. "So not only are you a handler but your good with cameras." Ayako asked him, raising her eyebrows at him. Alexander I just shrugged at her.

"Before he became certified to be a handler he was a tech guy for another team for a few years." I responded for him. Ayako looked over to me. "Really?" She said. "Why's that?" This time he answered for himself.

"Paid the bills and at the time I was still in college." Ayako just nodded in agreement. Then she asked. "So, what exactly does one need to be a handler of psychics?"

Alexander continued to look at the camera. Then making one tweak, he stood and said. "There that should do it. And as for your question, a degree in psychology and parapsychology certainly helps."

Suddenly a voice came on our radio.

"It is impossible to know if the camera is working if there is a body in front of it." I closed my eyes and took a breath trying to not make retort at him. Then grabbing the radio from my back pocket I replied.

"_Yes, sir."_ Then handed it off to Ayako. "Let's head back and get this list to him." I turned around and walked out the I got a few steps out the door, I looked back I see Ayako following behind me but Alexander was still back at the room. I stopped and turned to face Ayako. Before I had a chance to speak Ayako was already speaking. "He said to go on ahead and that he will catch up later."

"He shouldn't be alone…" Ayako put her hand up to stop me. "He has the radio just in case." I must have looked unconvinced by her words because she continued on. "He will be fine. Anyways, I am more concerned about that thing you did earlier with the door. What was that?"

I decided to drop the Alexander subject with the topic change for now but he would be hearing about this later. Then turning around I began to head in the direction of the base. "Do you remember when Naru tested my abilities for the first time?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ayako asked finally catching up and walking beside me.

"He said that my abilities were a self-defense instinct…like an animal." I cringed at the memory of that afternoon. Not one of my finest memories of that time."It's…" My voice faded from me and, like before,the feeling of butterflies began to develop in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to bring myself back but the feeling that I was being watched became too overwhelming. Suddenly, the walls felt like they were enclosing in as if to trap me, and my breath became heavy and unsteady.

"Mai" Ayako's voice was so faint that I had barely heard it. I tried to concentrate on that to focus my mind but something kept bring me back to the darkness within my head.

_Run, child._ The voice flashed through my mind and with it came an unbelievable pressure in my head. I dropped to my knees and grabbed onto my head. _Run. RUN NOW._Every bone in my body screamed in resistance but I lifted myself to my feet and ran. Ran in fear for what was coming.

_MAI DON'T!_

…_Gene._

* * *

~Naru's P.O.V.~

The others were still out. Lin and Madoka had busied themselves with watching the cameras and audio while I decided to take a more in depth look at the history of the prison in a few books that the president had offered up.

Only a few minutes earlier camera three had been fixed and till this moment Alexander's words haunted me. I tried to push the thought away but each time it had slowly drifted to it.

"_Oliver" I looked at the radio as Alexander voice came over it. I didn't reply but instead look up to the TV for camera three. I couldn't see Alexander in the screen and assumed that he was in the corner. "Who's at the base right now with you?" He asked._

_I brought the radio up to my lips. "Just Lin and Madoka." I waited for what he would say next but there was no answer. "Mr. Walker" I spoke again into the radio. I looked down to Lin to see the curious look on his face._

"_I'm here and I have one thing to say to you. I can assume that Mrs. Madoka has already addressed your attitude towards Mai–"_

"_Of what reason does this concern you?" I cut him off. I held the annoyance I felt in and tried to remain professional with him but with every word it got harder and harder to do that._

"_Mai is many things to me. My ward. My patient. My friend…and at times I have gone as far as to become her lover. However, for thelast year we have had understanding that there are two things that are absolutely off-limits. The first is Eugene and the second was you and anything pertaining to the two of you. I have respected that much but if you keep this up I will make it my personal to find out what was never disclosed to me by either your parents or the Koujos." He hesitated but all I could think of was the word lover. "I may not know what it is that goes on between the two of you, whether it be in the past or on the last case, but I do know that it bothers her and I won't let you destroy what she has just gotten back." When he stopped talking, I didn't know how to respond. So I responded in the way I knew best._

"_Is that a threat Mr. Walker?" I asked. I heard the radio click on and could hear his chuckles from the other side._

"_No, Mr. Davis. More like voicing my right to know all that pertains to my ward so I can continue the current progression of my ward's health and stability." I took note of his words and left it at that. I brought the radio to my lips and gave once last thought to my next words._

"_Return to the base Mr. Walker." With that I placed the radio down onto the table and went back to the table and picked up a book and started to read._

_Lover…_

"Noll" Lin called out to me. I looked up from the book to Lin and Madoka. "Look at this." He said, I quickly put the book in my hands down and began to rise from the chair.

_Noll_. I stopped immediately at the sound of the voice. _Gene._

_Noll, you have to stop Mai. Noll, she doesn't see…she can't. _His voice kept fading. "Noll, you need to see this now." This time it was Madoka's voice but I was too focused on Gene.

_Noll, you need to hurry. She heading...isolation…Go. GO NOW. _His words stopped my heart.

_Isolation…_Then it came to me. _Isolation chambers, where two of the latest victims were found._ And without warning or reason why I ran out of the room and headed straight to the only stairway that headed down to the isolation chamber. I ran as fast as I could, hoping with every step that I wasn't too late.

As I got closer and closer to the stairway I could hear voices. I turned the corner to see Bou-san and Yasuhara but I didn't stop to explain and instead pushed right through. I could hear them yell after me but I ignored them and continued on. Then, just as I had reached the stairway, I could see a body coming down the stairs. _Mai._ I wanted to scream to her but I knew she wouldn't hear me.

I could see her on the platform and turning to head down into isolation. She was crying and the look of an unbearable pain was written all over her face. She had had only gotten down a step when I reached her. I grabbed her hand, turning her around and pulling her into my chest. Then wrapping one hand tightly around her waist, I pulled her out of the stairway.

"NO!" She screamed out. I ignored her pained voice and continued to drag her away from there when she began to hitting and screaming at me. We dropped to the floor and I just held her firmly against my chest without any expression on my face and let her deal with what she was feeling, safely in my arms. Soon enough we were surround by the others and by then she screams had turned to sobs and her hitting into a deadly grasp on my shirt.

"Naru, I have no idea what happened. One minute she's fine, the next she is running off in pain. God, I'm so sorry." Ayako pleaded. From the side I could see Lin kneeling next to me.

"Matsuzaki, there was nothing you could have done. No one was expecting such a thing to happen." Lin reassured her as he examined the girl in my arms, her breath finally evening out. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I unwillingly loosed my grip on her. I looked down at her to see the tears running down her face and her grip still firm on my shirt. Yet there was something off and I began to study every inch of her face and when I reached the eyes I knew what it was. Her eyes were dead and I felt like there was nothing I could do.

"Mai" I called out, hoping that the Mai I knew would come back to me.

Yet, in both my heart and mind, I knew that the Mai that I once knew had been long gone.

* * *

whitephoenix18: Hey you avid readers, here is is the newest chapter

morningnight:yea and becasue of that we have something we need to talk to you people about...

whitephoenix18:sadly, she is right

morningnight:Of course, when I have ever been wrong?...don't answer that, Anyway! Bobi Phantom...why with the hunting us down and beat us thing? and then asking for candy!? Doesn't that strike you, as i don't know weird? Strange? OH! *reached in pocket and pulls out something* and here{_} there is some candy for you!

whitephoenix18:first off that was extremely long and secondly that wasn't what I meant

morningnight:oh...cause that is what I meant (and on fanfiction it wouldn't look that long)

whitephoenix18:(well you weren't the one trying to retype it word for word) and I meant that i am now in a different state and we won't be able to do this anymore unless it is a special occasion

morningnight:oh well yea there is that...(and try, i don't know, copy and paste?)

whitephoenix18:you forgot about that (its the reason for this strange side note conversation)

morningnight:no I just didn't care. -() (because if u copyed and pasted we wound have it? and we need to hurry up dad needs me in 10 minutes)

whitephoenix18:alright well on an extra side note i wrote a new oneshot for Mai that take place before she came to london

morningnight:awesome! so do you want to tell them, or shall i?

whitephoenix18:you can tell them

morningnight:OTAY! Some of you have been doubting my magic abilities (I know because I am also psychic) and I want to tell you that right now, we are using my magic to talk to one another so that we can talk to you through the chapter! Awesome, right?

whitephoenix18:your weird

morningnight:its true though

whitephoenix18:yea yea any way I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review to let us know what you think

morningnight:yep! and if you want the next one you must beg on your knees in front of me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

whitephoenix18:im going to let this one go oh and before i forget, earlier in the story me and morningnight had a fight (that got us into a lot of trouble, if I may add) and we decided to have a poll, and I think it is time to announce the winner.

morningnight:oh yes...wait I haven't checked it in a while, who is the winner? *goes to check*...fluff no! We are giving it one more week! No! Do NOT announce the winner! we are going to give it one more week and that is final!

whitephoenix18:what?! no yuri won and they had their chance to vote

morningnight:...What? I don't care about that, I am more concerned that no one picked todd, and that Jason didn't win! Really? No one picked todd...and you call yourselves ghost hunt fans. Pfff. No more ghost hunt stories from me until todd gets a vote!

whitephoenix18:that really is an issue

morningnight: know right? So like, I am sticking to my word. Until todd gets a vote, I am not going to post anymore ghost hunt stories or write them...that includes this one so you better review and ask whitephoenix18 to do it herself or get you butt over to her profile and vote! or leave a review with your vote or something

whitephoenix18:umm, sweetheart I closed the poll...

morningnight: GO TODD! wait...you dont like brina palencia? and then I will open one on my account!

whitephoenix18:who is brina palencia?

morningnight:*gasps* Oh...you did not just say that! People, tell her who brina palencia is! People: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!

whitephoenix18:...weirdo, and on that note we must say goodbye

morningnight:and best person in the world next to todd, bye!

whitephoenix18:bye!


End file.
